First Kisses Are Important
by Gwaeren
Summary: Both Michiru and Haruka hold a special place in their hearts for first kisses. Their own is nothing to scoff at! (Rating for f/f relationship - not that it should be necessary, but just playing it safe!)


Another short ficlet/one shot of mine. First kisses hold a special place in Michiru and Haruka's hearts - and their first is certainly one to remember!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plotbunnies - who like review-carrots!

Rating for f/f relationship. Not that it should be needed. But hey, better safe than sorry!

* * *

It'd happened again.

Two hours of kicking, punching, dodging and rolling, followed by a lovely dinner of stir-fried noodles with vegetables and just a little chicken, as well as a few cups of hot tea… and they were down for the count. Haruka was too tired to drive Michiru back to her own apartment – the violinist refused to even ask her, as she could see the exhaustion in her eyes and she knew if she'd asked, Haruka would insist on it anyway.

It just wasn't safe.

So yet again, she'd found herself in Haruka's guest bedroom, snuggled under a thick comforter.

They'd taken to keeping sets of their own toiletries in each others' bathrooms, as well as spare sets of clothing and pajamas for that very reason – too often, they'd be spending the night over the other's apartment. Like now.

Outside, the rain that had been rather light a few hours ago came down in hard sheets, hammering the windows as the wind picked up. It'd been lulling before this, and she'd nearly fallen asleep, but the storm had turned into something close to a typhoon, and despite knowing the building itself had stayed standing for decades, she couldn't help but worry now. Branches from nearby trees had already whipped against the glass and concrete, broken from the larger limbs.

It was the crack of lightning just a little too close to the apartment, lighting up every inch of her room for a split second, that had her decision made for her. She got up in the next instant – after the thunder finally faded away – and did what she'd wanted to do many, many times in the past. Of course, it'd been for an entirely different reason back then.

A hand lifted to knock on Haruka's door, slightly timid now. It was silly, wasn't it? Nearly sixteen and scared of thunder? But it would seem the storm had kept her friend up as well – the door opened in seconds, and without even asking what was wrong, strong arms had gone around her in a fierce hug. "Come on," that soft rasp warmed her ear as she was led inside. "There's more than enough room for both of us."

She'd curled up into the other girl's covers the moment she was encouraged to, and stiffened at the next crack of thunder, curling in on herself – only to relax as an arm circled her again, pulling her close. She'd thought they'd be staying to their own side of the bed! "Sleep, Michiru," the gentle instruction came, and she could feel Haruka's breath against the back of her head. If only it were so easy! Now, rather than fretting about the raging tempest outside, her heart was hammering for an entirely different reason! Sleep… no, there'd be no sleep.

Instead, she closed her eyes and focused on the heat that now rested against her stomach, long fingers splayed lightly over her abdomen. How long had she dreamed of being held like this? How often had her dreams teased her with tiny tendrils of memory – of dancing with her partner, or kissing her, or the giddy rush of emotion at the promise of a night together…

"Haruka…" she whispered without even thinking, unable to stop the name from leaving her lips.

"Hmm?" The thumb against her middle swirled in an idle circle, as though to comfort.

Horrified she'd let that much out, the sea-haired girl shook her head for a moment. What would she say? She hadn't even meant to speak her friend's name! Friend… The storm solved the problem as another ear-shattering bolt of lightning lit the room, and with a squeak she twisted in her partner's light embrace and burrowed her face against the taller girl's shoulder.

"Whoa…!" the startled word rushed out of Haruka's lips, followed by a little chuckle. "You're terrified, aren't you?" the question came, obviously amused even as Michiru nodded – refusing to lift her head. This time, both of Haruka's arms came to wrap her up, giving the petite girl a tight hug.

"It's strange. I'm not scared if I'm out in the open. Where I can run if I have to. But I can't sleep with a strong thunderstorm overhead. I feel too … vulnerable." It was as best an explanation as she could work out – and it was true enough. She'd been outside in thunderstorms before, strolling along streets even as lightning jumped from cloud to cloud overhead. It hadn't bothered her.

"I understand." And something in how Haruka said it told Michiru she truly did. When those arms didn't leave her, and instead stroked along her back slowly, the artist relaxed just a touch.

"What were you going to say? You know – before the storm interrupted?" A hand lifted from her back, and Michiru felt fingers comb through her hair soothingly. How was she supposed to think now?

"Just… wanted to thank you," she finally tried. It was the only thing she could think of. "For this, and everything you've done for me. It means more than you might think." There. It was the truth, at least, even if she hadn't had any intention of saying as much when she'd inadvertently uttered the other girl's name. She snuggled in a little closer (if that honestly were possible) and just let her breathing even out a bit.

And for a minute or two, there was silence. The Senshi of Neptune chalked it up to Haruka mulling over what she'd said. It'd happened on occasion – though usually over something from school, or a new fighting technique they'd come up with. She'd look at whatever left her musing, and Michiru was certain if you looked hard enough, you could see the gears turning in the blonde racer's head.

There were more rolls of thunder and cracks of lightning while the taller girl thought things through, each over-loud one causing Michiru's muscles to jerk a little in surprise – until the hand in her hair slid forward, fingertips tracing along her jaw and tipping her head upward.

"Michiru…"

She couldn't speak. All she could do was nod, and even that felt wobbly. Weak.

"You shouldn't… " There was a pause. Michiru held her breath.

"I do everything I do because… because…"

"Haruka…?"

It happened so fast Michiru couldn't even react at first. Lips, soft and sweet and warm, pressed against her own so tenderly. The breath she'd been holding before remained held – she'd forgotten how to breathe! And then suddenly her body released from the stunned submission it'd been in, and with a gasp of surprise, she melted into the kiss – wrapping her own arms around Haruka as though the other girl might be torn from her at any second.

It was just a kiss.

Just a single meeting of lips.

After, they'd say nothing more to each other, nor would the kiss grow into anything beyond it.

But Michiru did fall asleep that night, despite the storm.


End file.
